Surf's Up
by genericnamehere
Summary: This will be a collection of short one-off America/Australia drabble-ish blurbs  based on conversations in the LJ Australia comm . Ratings and genres may vary. next: "It's not like Australians go kangaroo racing on a first date or anything."
1. Chapter 1

"Hehehehehehe..."  
"Pffffft..."

England's brows twitched slightly as he listened to the snickering nations at the end of the table. It had been going on for the entire duration of the meeting. A quick glance around the remainder of the nations in the small meeting indicated that they were feeling the same frustration and annoyance as he. Of course, as the older brother it was his duty to keep the younger nations in line. Unfortunately, he couldn't pinpoint what evil they were plotting to thwart it. They were just sitting there. Snickering. They were barely even whispering amongst themselves. Whatever had sparked the reaction had been mutually understood between them.

Germany finished his presentation and the snickering continued as the other nations prepared to leave quickly. Finally, England could take it no longer and turned to America and Australia, who were elbowing each other as they continued to snicker. Was it some primitive form of communication? No. He'd taught them proper English, regardless of how they decided to bastardize it.

"For the love of the Queen, what has had you laughing the entire meeting?" England glared at the two, who turned their attention to him, still snickering. After a minute, America finally composed himself enough to answer him.

"You could totally see Ukraine's boobs through her shirt today. Boing~ Boing~"

Australia grinned and nodded, mimicking the bouncing sound effects with America. The action soon descended into more snickers. England groaned and turned to leave. Next time, he would remember not to ask.


	2. Not Staring

"So then I kicked him out and slammed the door in his face when he tried to get back in!"

Australia knew that he should be paying more attention to America's story. He knew it. He was trying to, so very hard. But, there was just something about the way it was obvious that she bounced with every fist pumping in the air. It was almost hypnotic, that slight bounce of fabric that just accented the pillowy cushions beneath it.

"Canada says I wouldn't have this problem if I would just cover up properly. I don't know what she's talking about!"

Another echoing bounce. Was that a blue bra under her shirt? Australia's fingers twitched as he imagine cupping the "Great Rockies," as America liked to call them, in his hands. Soft but firm, big, but not so much that he couldn't hold them in his hands.

"...You're staring at my boobs again, aren't you?"

Australia's gaze snapped up to meet America's. "Uh...no?"


	3. First Dates

Surfs Up 3

America clung tightly to the angry kangaroo's back. "Are you _sure_ this is what your people typically do on your first date?"

Australia stood off to the side, making sure his phone camera was ready to take the video. "Oh yeah, mate. Absolutely! If you can't beat my time, we can't go on a second date. It's just our tradition, you know? Generations of Aussies have proven their worth this way."

America sighed, shifting on the kangaroo's back. "If you say so...What was your time again?"

Australia held up his camera. "30 seconds to get to the cone up there. Watch out when you're going through the trees! We're in drop bear territory."

America swallowed. "Right. Drop bears. You told me about those..." He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing with your phone?"

Australia peeked out from the side of it, innocently. "Setting up the timer. We gotta do this right, you know."

America nodded. "Fine...Ready...Go!" He scowled as the kangaroo didn't move. "...Oh come on!"

Australia chuckled. "Try heeling it in the side, like riding horseback!"

America nudged it with his heel. He yelled as the kangaroo started jumping around, trying to throw him from its back.

Australia laughed, trying to hold the phone steady.

The video got more than a million hits on Youtube, become the latest and greatest viral video. Years later, nations still mentioned it to get America to shut up at meetings.


End file.
